Syl "The Dark One"
Enma ai 2.png Normal Enma Ai 282129.png Enma ai by litka sullivan-d5mc2ow.jpg bad-saya.jpg Blood+30_8.jpg enma_ai_by_poptartmonster-d36i37o.jpg 20080709_iy.jpg First Name Syl Last Name N/a 'IMVU Name' Responsive 'Nicknames' Black Widow 'Age' 1/20 (20 Years ld) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 100lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Syl, having wandered around alone, has no social skills and is unable to speak. She is violent and feral, often attacking with little to no warning. She knows very little of how a person is supposed to behave and is unembarrassed to be seen or fight naked. After witnessing her dog's murder at the hands of the orphanage bullies, she began to develop a deep hatred of other humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, she began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of her spider DNA. From that point on Syl began to listen to her instincts, killing everyone to sate her nanomachines by way of eating their flesh. Her Spider instincts began to overpower her, leading her to develop a sadistic, sociopathic and blood thirsty personality. But deep down Syl only wants to be accepted, and loved. Muteness Syl suffers from Muteness. -Muteness or mutism (from Latin mutus, meaning "silent") is an inability to speak often caused by a speech disorder, hearing loss, or surgery. Someone who is mute may be so due to the unwillingness to speak in certain social situations. -Those who are physically mute may have problems with the parts of the human body required for human speech (the esophagus, vocal cords, lungs, mouth, or tongue, etc.). Being mute is often associated with those who have hearing impairments or are deaf, but other variations of muteness can be linked to those who can hear and have the ability to speak. Other causes include intellectual disability and autism. A person can be born mute, or become mute later in life due to injury or disease. The prevalence of mutism from all causes is on the order of 8 persons per 10000. Trauma or injury to the Broca's area of the brain can cause muteness. -Selective mutism now known as "elective mutism" is an anxiety disorder very common among young children, becuase Syl was kept isolated as a child and is continuing to isolate herself, she remains mute. Characterized by the inability to speak in certain situations. Often sparked by childhood trauma it should not to be confused with someone who is mute and cannot communicate due to physical disabilities. Selectively mute children are able to communicate in situations in which they feel comfortable. About 90% of children with this disorder have also been diagnosed with social anxiety. It is very common for symptoms to occur before the age of five and do not have a set time period. Not all children express the same symptoms. Some may stand motionless and freeze in specific social settings and have no communication whatsoever. Others may just whisper. The anxiety can be caused by the child being put in situations where something is expected of them or when multiple people are in the area and they are subjected to many questions. Apperance Tumblr static eenma.gif Ai_Enma_by_zomgspongelolbob48.png Enma-Ai-lulu_kururugi-22813842-600-450.jpg saya_otonashi___blood__by_aconst-d7pq6vc.jpg Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. High school grade She'd be in college if she went to school. 'What district do you live in?' Where ever she deems safe for the time being. 'Relationship' N/A 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' N/A 'Fighting Style' ''Tae Kwon Do *Like most practitioners of Tae Kwon Do Syl is an offensive-oriented, general rushdown fighter whose moveset mostly focuses on various kicks, Pressure points and bone breaking. She is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression or playing footsies. She often used her hair to pull her around the battlefield quickly and/or Support her body weight for near impossible hits *Syl "roughs up" many traditional Tae Kwon Do moves by putting her own sadistic spin on them, as well as throwing in a few of her own moves. She is designed to be a hectic fighter with fast attacks that keep her opponents off guard; as such, she is weak defensively, and many of her moves can leave her open if blocked. She often rushes in with the intent to strike quickly, often targeting joints, tendons, and Muscles. Her right eye glows pink when she fights. '''Spider Physiology' Wall-Crawling: Syl's artifically implemented nanomachines, caused cerebellum-wide Wall-Crawling: Syl's artifically implemented nanomachines, caused cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Syl's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Basically by altering her body's Electron count Syl can stick to almost any surface. Arachnid Speed: Syl is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Syl has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. This is due to the information of every known spider programmed into her nanomachines. This speed is caused because of the Desert Spider, at 6 inches the spider itself can run 12 MPH. Proportional to this Syl can run roughly 124 MPH If Syl can continue running building momentum Equilibrium: Syl possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables her to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Regenerative Healing Factor: Syl has a limited healing factor, stemming from her copy of Agent V's powers. It is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, and near inhuman mutilation if enough of her is left over if she allowed to rest with no interruptions Contaminant Immunity: Due to her now complete plant based physiology, Syl has a complete immunity tolerance for poisons and toxins, both natural and man made; and she can not only nullify any artificial drugs in her system but her body will copy it and she can then use it herself. -Spider Silk: Spider silk is a protein fiber spun by spiders. Spiders use their silk to make webs or other structures, which function as nets to catch other animals, or as nests or cocoons to protect their offspring. They can also use their silk to suspend themselves. Many small spiders use silk threads for ballooning, the popular, though technically inaccurate, scientific term for the dynamic kiting spiderlings (mostly) use for dispersal. They extrude several threads into the air and let themselves be carried away by winds. Although most rides will end a few yards later, it seems to be a common way for spiders to invade islands. Many sailors have reported that spiders have been caught in their ship's sails, even when far from land. The extremely fine silk that spiders use for ballooning is known as gossamer. In some cases, spiders may even use silk as a source of food, it is a very good source of protein. All spiders produce silks, and a single spider can produce up to seven different types of silk for different uses. This is in contrast to insect silks, where an individual usually only produces one type of silk. Spider silks may be used in many different ecological ways, each with properties to match the silk's function. As spiders have evolved, so has their silks' complexity and diverse uses, Mechanical properties Each spider and each type of silk has a set of mechanical properties optimised for their biological function. Most silks, in particular dragline silk, have exceptional mechanical properties. They exhibit a unique combination of high tensile strength and extensibility (ductility). This enables a silk fiber to absorb a lot of energy before breaking (toughness, the area under a stress-strain curve). An illustration of the differences between toughness, stiffness and strength A frequent mistake made in the mainstream media is to confuse strength and toughness when comparing silk to other materials. As shown below in detail, weight for weight, silk is stronger than steel, but not as strong as Kevlar. Silk is, however, tougher than both. Strength In detail a dragline silk's tensile strength is comparable to that of high-grade alloy steel (450 - 1970 MPa), and about half as strong as aramid filaments, such as Twaron or Kevlar (3000 MPa). Density Consisting of mainly protein, silks are about a sixth of the density of steel (1.31 g/cm3). As a result, a strand long enough to circle the Earth would weigh less than 500 grams (18 oz). (Spider dragline silk has a tensile strength of roughly 1.3 GPa. The tensile strength listed for steel might be slightly higher—e.g. 1.65 GPa, but spider silk is a much less dense material, so that a given weight of spider silk is five times as strong as the same weight of steel.) Extensibility Silks are also extremely ductile, with some able to stretch up to five times their relaxed length without breaking. Toughness The combination of strength and ductility gives dragline silks a very high toughness (or work to fracture), which "equals that of commercial polyaramid (aromatic nylon) filaments, which themselves are benchmarks of modern polymer fiber technology". Temperature Whilst unlikely to be relevant in nature, dragline silks can hold their strength below −40 °C (-40 °F) and up to 220 °C (428 °F). Supercontraction When exposed to water, dragline silks undergo supercontraction, shrinking up to 50% in length and behaving like a weak rubber under tension. Many hypotheses have been suggested as to its use in nature, with the most popular being to automatically tension webs built in the night using the morning dew. 'Morphic Hair' Syl uses her hair, infused with nanomachines, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in melee combat and ranged combat the many odd shapes it has taken in game include a sword, a harp, a unicorn etc. Her hair can also allow her to fly turning into wings. Her training as an assassin has added to her combat abilities and her in-game speed relflects this. In all Syl fights with her own hair, which is prehensile and able to change its size and shape, it's just as strong as any webs she can spin. Some of Syl's uses for her hair include: Hair Puppet She is able to control people and practically make them into her puppets by making them lose consciousnes and using her hair as the strings. Controlling objects from a distance, the most explicit example is when she uses her opponent's sword controlled by the hair. She can also use these hairs to control her amputated limbs. Hair Tracking Following her enemies: She sticks a hair to her enemy and just follows it where they go, to give her an idea of the location of the target. Protective Hair Protects Syl when she encounters strong attacks. Plant Manipulation After her fight with Agent V Syl was unknowingly poisoned by V. The poison began to slowly kill Syl by destroying her body. Kin noticed this before it did too much damage, and tried to extract the poison and the procedure eventually left Syl with a fully functional, full power copy of V's powers. Users can create, shape and manipulate all types plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. Applications Create/generate/increase, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Flower Manipulation Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Leaf Manipulation Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. Plant Attacks Plant Communication Plant Empathy Plant Enhancement Plant Growth Pollen Manipulation Sap Manipulation Seed Manipulation Seismic Sense through plants. Spore Manipulation Vine Manipulation Techniques Chlorokinetic Combat Chloropoeia Floraportation Leaf Projection Healing Plant Plant Aura Plant Mimicry Solid Merging with plants Grass Manipulation: manipulate grass Wood Manipulation: manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Limitations High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. Susceptible to lightning strikes.☁ 'Chi Base' (Optional) Chi Form 'Weapon of Choice' *Steel Wires (A.k.a. Piano Wires) *Various Poisons *Her Hair *Spider Webs Allies/Enemies Allies '' Kokou-no-hito-2182245.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Kin had released Syl out of the Alsyum when she first arrived there, she helped him with his mission, and after he trained her and gave her a place to stay, Syl recognizes him as her Alpha and will follow his commands without question. '''Background Syl's mother was a nanomachine scientist who used her daughter in her experiments causing her husband to leave her, and is apparently the true origin of Syl's spider like powers. Sly, only knowing the painful experiments of her mother and her colleagues never questioned it, but often screaming in pain. Her mother eventually removed her voicebox rendering Syl mute. Syl was subject to gruesome studies and was repeatedly cut open, injected and brought back to life. Syl knew nothing of her father, believing he had abandoned her. In fact, her father had never stopped trying to free Syl from her mother. Her father did eventually free Syl from the facility but was killed in the ensuing chaos, but the damage was already done, Syl's mother had spliced spider DNA into Syl's nanomachines that caused Syl to not only take on traits as that of a spider but also somehow control her hair like extra arms. 3 red eyes grew out of Syl's forehead and functioned as Syl not knowing anything about outside life or freedom merely wandered around. She was taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided by the staff, commonly bullied and referred to as an "Spider Face" (due to her 3 eyes) and told by the other children that she should live outside. In an odd way, Syl understood this as the other children being miserable and needing to make others miserable as well. Syl found an abandoned puppy in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left the pup starving, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. During this time, it was later revealed that young Syl while holding her pup sometimes listened to the singing of a young fellow orphan, who fled to those same mountains to hide her singing from her family. The two never truly met at this time. When a boy threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw, and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Syl told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl told the boys about Syl's relationship with the puppy, and the bullies took it from the woods. Grabbing hold of Syl, the boys brought in the puppy and began killing it by repeatedly smashing a hard object on it . The girl came in, admitting to telling them about the puppy. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt,Syl spotted her smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes. Feeling betrayed and enraged, she released her hair for the first time, killing all of her tormentors. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and decided to go on the run. During the nights, Syl went with her predatory instincts and slaughtered entire families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicized and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. At odd moments, the horror of what she was doing would strike her, but her pain and need reasserted itself in short order. PeakHuman System *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen